Dawn of Amberwood Island
by EmblazedWinter
Summary: Dawn Crimson can understand dragons, and she's a dragon rider but isn't from Berk. She's from the Warden tribe on Amberwood Island, which is practically unapproachable. After being knocked off her dragon above Dragon's Edge, she wakes up only to face the obstacle of getting the others to help her. When someone from her home village finds the girl in exile, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup's Pov**

Toothless and I had just finished our turn of patrolling Dragons Edge and were on our way back to our hut, when suddenly he was trying to fly in another direction. "What is it, bud?" I asked. I let him take the lead, which was speeding forwards about a hundred yards, diving, then leveling out and gently dropping something on the sand. We landed a few feet away when I hopped off and stumbled over to the small mass lying in the sand.

Once over there, I found that it was a girl, and she was unconscious. Toothless was sniffing at her hand, then looked at me. "She's fine bud. Unconscious, but alive." I carefully picked her up, got on Toothless, and got the other riders. We all went to the clubhouse where we waited for her to wake up.

* * *

 **Dawn's Pov**

I couldn't hold onto consciousness for more than a few moments before being swallowed by sleep again. Every now and then, I could hear voices of people around me. They didn't mean anything to me. I couldn't even make out words, but I found the voices of these people soothing. I wasn't awake enough to have my own thought over half the time.

One time I did get to the point where I could think and even open my eyes. Everything was blurred to the point where they were almost one thing. I remembered fighting, then pain in the back of my head. _"He took her. HE TOOK HER. What can I do about it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing all because I failed at protecting someone important to me."_ I thought to myself before blacking out again.

* * *

When I woke up completely, it was slowly, so I was able to keep my eyes shut and eavesdrop on the conversation of the people surrounding me. "People don't just fall out of the sky, Hiccup. She had to have gotten there somehow." One said.

"I'm just telling you what happened, Astrid. I don't really know if something else happened. We're lucky Toothless saw and caught her when he did." Hiccup replied.

 _"Open your eyes, girl."_ A dragon whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes only to see a black dragon with green eyes taking up most of my vision. "Hey." I mumbled, reaching out to pet him.

"I take it you've been around dragons before?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe." I answered, voice filled with sleep.

"So who are you?" She questioned further.

"Dawn."

" _Full_ name, please." She demanded in a slightly threatening tone.

"Dawn Crimson of the Warden tribe on Amberwood Island." I replied in an exasperated tone.

"How is it that you fell from the sky?" Another asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When Toothless found you," Hiccup began. "he caught you mid-air. Like Snotlout asked, we just want to know how."

"I was riding my dragon." I answered slowly and cautiously. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to go get her."

I stood up a little too quickly, wobbling a little as a result. I easily found the exit to the building and went to find a way of leaving.

When they found me later, I was filling a small rowboat with food and other supplies. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked.

"To find my dragon."

"You know we can help with that?"

"I doubt it." I scoffed. "You have no idea what you'd be dealing with."

"Oh really, now?" Astrid asked skeptically.

Both Hiccup and I ignored that comment. "You won't get very far in a boat. We can look for your dragon. Besides, you should be resting. You've been out for a while." Hiccup reasoned.

I sighed and dropped everything. In all honesty, before they had even come, I had almost completely talked myself out of leaving on a _boat_. Besides, it wouldn't've done much considering I was trying to follow someone on a very fast dragon.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, they didn't so much as ask about my dragon. I was sitting on the beach when Meatlug came over and told me they were looking for Amberwood Island. They were trying to take me "home". I stood up from my spot on the sand and quietly snuck over to where they were standing.

"So Amberwood Island should be in this general area. We'll get there, make sure it's the right place, then get out."

"Okay, okay, so... why can't we tell Dawn that we're trying to find her home island?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup facepalmed. "Because, Tuffnut. For all we know, she couldn't be all she says she is." He was right about that. "Besides, it would avoid making things-"

"Awkward?" I cut him off. They all jumped.

"Hey~, you! We were just talking about you!" Hiccup said awkwardly.

"I heard." I told him before looking at the rest of them. "So, not only are you _not_ going to look for my dragon, but you plan on going to Amberwood and asking if they're missing a viking? Good luck with that. The winds above the island are so rough, even with the right kind of dragon it's difficult. The water has a lot of waves and the occasional whirlpool, so it's basically unapproachable. I was lucky I was able to leave." I turned to walk away.

"Why did they let you leave? Wouldn't your family not let you leave? Or at the very least follow you?" Astrid asked me.

I stopped walking, and after a while I replied to her. "What family?" I asked quietly, only loud enough so they could make out the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Dawn's Pov~  
~Flashback~**

 _I wasn't cared about back on Amberwood. I was unimportant, unnecessary, unloved, and according to everyone else, I never even should've been born. My parents would ignore their words. We were happy. Despite the hatred everyone felt towards me, I felt loved. I felt as if I had a purpose. I knew I was in this world for a reason. Even after I lost them._

 _Dad was the chief of Amberwood. He was the greatest warrior our island had ever seen. He found love, married her, everyone loved them. Unfortunately, their firstborn was a girl. That was unacceptable for a great chief. He needed an heir to take over the island, and on our island, that heir apparently had to be a boy. My parents disagreed, and my father announced one day that since I was the first born, I was to be the next chief of Amberwood. The villagers didn't like that, but instead of resenting my parents for it like you would think, they just resented me. They would call me names, make fun of me, and even though I was little, I still remember all of it._

 _When my brother was born, the tribe rioted, begged, and pushed my parents to let him be the next chief instead of me. My parents wouldn't have it. The villagers didn't like that. What they did like, was when my parents died, they could change my father's orders. My brother was to be the next chief. I didn't understand what was going on. I was only two, but I still remember the day it happened._

 _Unlike most at the time, Amberwood wasn't at war with the dragons. Sadly, we didn't exactly have the best relationship with them. My parents banned killing them, so they stopped attacking and had moved onto the island. The dragons loved my parents, much like the tribe, but the villagers didn't like the dragons. Are you seeing the pattern?_

 _One day, some kids were bugging a dragon. He was afraid, hurt, and all the noise was making it worse. The kids were throwing rocks at him, a large group of adults had weapons like pitchforks, knives, swords, and they were all screaming. My parents came running, the kids ran away when they saw the chief and his wife. Dad held out his arm, the dragon stared at it. Mom was trying to silence the crowd, but they wouldn't listen. Right when the dragon was about to let Dad touch him, someone threw a clay pot, the dragon let out a scream, and with it fire. No one was hurt. Except for my parents. But they weren't hurt. They were killed._

 _The next day someone took in my two-week-old brother to raise as the next chief. I was left alone. Luckily, I was only alone for a few hours. Instead of being raised by a human, I was raised by dragons. It was different. The tribe looked down on me even more, I could understand dragons, and I didn't have to worry about learning to take care of an island. The only problems I would have was when I would walk through town because, as I said, the people of the Warden tribe didn't like me much. I was the unnecessary mistake that happened when Odin sneezed. I never talked to people, so they thought I mute, meaning they also thought I was cursed._

 _I should mention don't blame the dragon. It could've been avoided if the tribe had just left the dragon alone or listened to my parents. They were all so naïve, and they always had been. Who I do blame, is my brother, and the family who raised him, but not for why you would think. They never told him I was his sister, and no one wanted to admit that he was related to the so-called mute girl who called three dragons her family._

 _The dragons who raised me, my new parents, had laid an egg. I see her as my sister. She was fully grown when it happened. Those people used my brother. They wanted to get rid of me for good. They had him kill my dragon parents, then I was sent to live the rest of my life in exile. I won't tell you the full story, but I will tell you this;_

 _When I left that dreaded island, the whole tribe was there. I said, loud enough so that everyone heard, my brother included. "It's sad to see how you've raised my brother. Your previous chief and chieftess definitely wouldn't've raised him the way you have, but I know I speak for them when I say they forgive you."_

 _I then got on Nightwing and flew off, hoping to never give that place a second thought, but I couldn't do it. The ghosts of everyone on that island follow me. The ghosts of both sets of parents haunt me, and an evil followed me. A man who wanted secrets about Amberwood. He made his move when right before we were above this one island shaped like a dragon._

 _He had jumped down off of his dragon, landing on Nightwing. I jumped up in surprise when I heard his battle cry. I looked up just in time to see him falling, and I stood up and turned in time to see him land on the back of Nightwing._

 _Nightwing jerked around when she felt the added weight. I stumbled, almost loosing my footing. I grabbed the swords from their place on my back and pointed them both at the strange man. "Who are you?" I asked, voice stern, faking the power that I would never have._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied in a devious tone._

 _"Get. Off." I emphasized, louder than before._

 _"Actually, I think I'd prefer if you fell off. To your death." He took a step forward, swinging his axe. I stepped back._

 _"Dawn!" Nightwing roared voice filled with worry._

 _"Keep flying, Nightwing." I shouted. "Don't worry about me!"_

 _"I wonder... Are you assuming what your dragon means, or can you actually understand?" The man questioned._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied, mocking his previous words to me. I swung my swords, simultaneously dodging or blocking the swings of his axe. "And she's not my dragon, she's my friend!"_

 _It was when he put the axe away that we stopped. We stood there for a few moments. I was breathing heavily, he was unaffected by what had just happened. In one swift movement, he grabbed my swords from my hands, slashed my arm, and hit me in the head with the hilt, managing to knock me out, causing me to fall off Nightwing. And I woke up surrounded by dragon riders._


End file.
